


The unknown guest

by TheShortyFlashLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #mysteriousguest #shocker #sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortyFlashLover/pseuds/TheShortyFlashLover
Summary: Sherlock encounters a mysterious guest
Relationships: None
Kudos: 5





	The unknown guest

Sherlok: WHY! Why are you doing this to me! 

Unknown: Oh Sherlock, you don’t recognize my voice, I thought the great detective knew everything although it has been a while 

John: he once forgot the solar system so I wouldn’t hold up too much hope, now tell us who you are! 

Unknown: (tsk tsk tsk) not so fast...we need to savor this moment 

Sherlock: why? What is your plan? 

Unknown: Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock why would I tell you when it would be (over dramatic) ~So much~ better to show you 

Sherlock: what do you mean show me 

Unknown: Sherlock I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, although I’m not surprised you don’t recognize my voice, after all  
It has changed a lot since you’ve heard it and i did use to call you by a different name...

Sherlock: what name, I’ve never gone by a different name, not even a nick name unless you count (mockingly) ~sherl~

Unknown: are you sure you haven’t gone by any other names, Yellow-beard... 

Sherlock: where did you hear that name the only person who called me that wa-

Unknown: (steps out of the light) Hello Sherlock

Sherlock: (freezes)

John: Sherlock, Sherlock who is he, WHO ARE YOU! 

Unknown: you should know, after all you replaced me.


End file.
